Cleaning & Dreaming
by BlueMoonOnTheRise
Summary: My version of the very end scene of the Lady of the Lake. Spoilers for that episode. Merlin/Freya.


**This is my version of the very end scene of The Lady of the Lake (suggest you stop reading if you haven't seen it, incidentally) because I kind of felt it wasn't QUITE right...**

**Merlin/Freya, hope you likes :)**

Merlin sat in the middle of the room, his shoulders slumped, his eyes looking glumly over the huge line of boots that he still had left to polish. He could have used magic and had them done in seconds, but he couldn't face using magic today. Not after…

He closed his eyes for a moment, and imagined that Freya was somehow free, that she could come and go as she pleased, that she wasn't hunted anymore. She was sitting on the floor beside him, her legs crossed, the frayed edges of her dress draped across the floor. Her eyes followed Merlin as he looked at the row of shoes spread out for him, and she smiled. Grinning at her, Merlin lifted his hand, and she smiled wider. His eyes flashed gold for a second, and all the boots were lined up against the wall, shiny and ready to wear. Merlin took her hand, smiling a little as he did so, and they sat there, content with each other's company. The door banged open, and there was Arthur, who scowled a little at their joined hands, then rolled his eyes, and retreated again.

"Merlin!"

Oh, wait. The door really had opened, and Arthur really was there: just no Freya and no clean boots. Take out the best bits.

"You really do live in a dream world, Merlin," Arthur told him, frowning "I've been here for _at least _a minute."

"Sorry." There wasn't much else he could say. He'd like it if he could have lived in that dream world. "I s'pose you want your room clean, your armour polished…"

"No, I've been wanting to talk to you." Arthur corrected, sitting down beside his servant, and looking at him shrewdly "Something's been upsetting you."

"No…really – I'm fine." Merlin told the Prince, managing a laugh surprisingly easily.

"Was it when I threw the water over you, Merlin?" Arthur persisted, looking genuinely concerned "Because, I've thought about it, and that probably wasn't fair."

"Thanks, Arthur," Merlin said, sniggering even more, this time genuinely "But if I got upset over things like that…well I'd be a nervous wreck."

Arthur screwed up his face, and ran one hand through his hair.

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing…"

"Merlin…"

Merlin sighed, and looked down at the boot he was meant to be polishing. What was the point in hiding it, now?

"She's dead."

"She?" Arthur repeated sounding slightly incredulous that Merlin could have any associations with anyone female "Who's 'she'?"

"Freya," Merlin managed, feeling a lump rising in his throat, and hoping he could hold it together.

"Wait," Arthur said slowly, his eyes on Merlin, who could feel _his_ eyes stinging a bit now "I know that name."

The Prince bit his lip, his eyes roaming the room for inspiration, settling to staring at Merlin's forehead, a look of huge concentration. When he realised it was Merlin who had been harbouring her, he would be in trouble, but for once, he didn't care. If it wasn't for Arthur, he might have escaped with her.

"The druid girl!" he burst out, jumping up, and pointing at his servant, eyes wide and incredulous "Merlin – "

"You didn't know her," Merlin insisted "You didn't know her, Arthur. She wasn't a monster, she was just a girl, and she did not deserve to die."

"Merlin, she had killed!"

"She couldn't control it!" Merlin snapped back, desperately trying to defend her. "She couldn't help it, Arthur, she couldn't do anything!"

"Merlin," Arthur said, dropping his superiority for once - having noticed that Merlin's voice had gone unusually hysterical sounding, and that those normally mischievous eyes were looking kind of watery - and sounding quite sincere and serious. "I'm sorry."

He didn't try to talk anymore, and got up, walking slowly towards the door, for which Merlin was grateful, because he felt a tear drop down one cheek, as he thought, again, what could have been if Arthur really could take back what he had done. Merlin heard Arthur turn the door handle, and picked up one of the boots, wrinkling his nose at the amount of muck someone had managed to accumulate on it. Ugh.

"Oh – and Merlin," Arthur said, apparently satisfied that Merlin was happy enough to do work "About what you said – I do need you to polish my armour – and clean my room."

He hated royalty.

**Couldn't have Arthur being COMPLETELY nice to Merlin! Reviews are much appreciated (: (:**


End file.
